I'm No Hero
by AmaraRae
Summary: A Point of View from a special little bird.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is something new I'm trying it came to me at oh about midnight**

I'm no hero; I understand why everyone keeps calling me that. I mean sure defend the weak and those who cannot defend themselves. But I don't run around in some crazy costume. I don't have any special abilities or talents. I'm just me trying to stay in the shadows, hidden. I don't need your praises because once you figure what I truly am then you will have no need for me.

He made me a hero, even though I'm not, I couldn't even save the two most important people in my life. If I had just told them then maybe just maybe they may have lived. But no one will ever know. Being a hero is not what I want, to run saving lives doing good for the world, but honestly all I want to do with my life is to live it one day at a time.

Being human means there's precautions like you can't run into a roaring fire or else you'll die. Being human means you could die at any moment, and most things can kill you. No one should call me a hero, I don't have any of the attributes that a hero has but he thinks so. So I will listen to him for now. But soon I will leave this place and fashion myself a new name.

There's a difference between dying, being on the brink of death and living, but no one seems to understand that anymore. Again I'm no hero; I won't come to your rescue every time that something happens to you. Being human is only one step away from being immortal.

_Immortality Sounds Nice Right About Now!_

**AN: I want your review any kind at all I don't care. I know it's short, there will be more if get reviews. Reviews = Happy AmaraRae= Ideas=Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hear a lot of you guys liked this, so I'm continuing. But it's still a very shaky so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anything except the plot and dialogue**

_I felt the pain surge through me as the metal tipped boot slammed into my side. But I didn't move an inch didn't show a single sign of pain. _

"_Robin!" I heard Megan shout in my head _

"_Miss M! Get out!" I shouted back._

"_Arrgg!" I heard the man who was just kicking me shout. I looked up and saw Superboy pumbling him into the ground then Aqualad was at my side asking me if I was okay._

"_m Fine," I replied lying through teeth as I tried to get up. I was praying that none of them would notice the purple form slowly starting to take form on my side._

I knew it, how could I be a hero if I needed some other metahuman heroes to help me out of a small predicament as getting kicked in the side.

**Back At the Mountain**

_I was walking into the debriefing room trying to avoid the Bat's signature glare. I knew as soon as he saw my eyes he'd know that I was actually hurt. The one thing that I refused to ever admit was that I needed help that I was human._

_Emotions were useless when it came to being a hero, my past did not matter when I dawned the mask, the green, yellow and red costume and the black and yellow cape. I was not Richard "Dick" John Grayson-Wayne the supposed charity case/ ward to Bruce Wayne; the circus kid who watched his parents die, no I was Robin the Boy Wonder, part of the Dynamic Duo, the kid who could hack anything, __**I was not weak when I was Robin.**_

"All was going well, but Robin got jumped by several of his men," Kaldur continued

I couldn't believe Kaldur was telling Batman this damn he would know now that I was injured.

"Robin maybe you should go to the infirmary and get yourself checked out," Miss Martian suggested

I cursed under my breathe.

"Robin, come were going," Batman said in his usually stoic tone. But just as soon as he came over to guide me over of course my legs had to give out just then, why me?

"Robin!" Batman and the other members shouted

"I'm fine," I replied trying to get back up without causing more damage for me. No of course not I had to get hurt.

My vision started to blur, I shook my head to get the stars out of my eyes. Then I got up and started my way towards the garage to get away from here and be on my own.

"Robin, where are you going?" Bats asked

"To my bike," I replied walking as though nothing was wrong.

"I don't think so," Bats said gently grabbing me by my neck and guided me to the Zeta beam and entered the location of the Batcave without letting go of his grip on me.

We entered then the next thing I saw was the inside of the Batcave.

He guided me to the metal bed.

"But Bats I'm fine," I defended.

He gave me a signature glare and helped me up onto the metal bed.

I let a small groan escape my lips as he placed me down, then he removed my mask. He then removed his own cowl. His eyes looked into my own eyes and he shook his head.

"Strip," was all he said. And in underlying tone I could tell he was disappointed in me. I slowly started to peel the sweat and slightly blood stained top of my uniform away from my skin. When I tried to pull it over my head it became difficult because I realized I either had a seriously dislocated shoulder or a slightly broken arm.

"Here," Bruce said helping with my top. His eyes were soft not disappointed just worried.

"Thanks," I replied

"Dick you need to tell me when these types of things happen," he says softly as he gently pressed against my chest checking for bruising or any breaks.

I tensed when he touched some tender spots. He took out some ace wraps and started wrapping my chest.

"Where's Alfred," I asked trying to change the subject.

"He has the night off, and let me see your arm," He replied taking my arm gently pressing on it. I lurched forward. "Looks like you have slight brake."

I just kept silent.

"Richard strip means pants too," he said looking at the gash that was slowly creeping up my leg.

I took off the bottoms and he started tending to the gash on my lower legs. He took a look at me right before he left to go get something from the back rooms.

He came back with a pair of pajamas handed them to me and helped me off the bed as I pulled on the pajamas and started my slow rise to the rest of the mansion then my room.

_See I am no hero; what kind of hero needs help getting of his freaking shirt. Batman seems less human than me! So right now Immortality sounds so enticing!_

**AN: Hope y'all liked that there will be more I promise. And if you have any suggestions I would love love to hear but that doesn't mean I'll use them I'll probably use just a little bit from them but please review. ****Reviews = Happy AmaraRae= Ideas=Chapter**


	3. Not quite what you thought

**I am really sorry but as you can see this is not an update but a notice that I have three polls on my page and some have to do with this story so I suggest that you go to my page and check out my poll.**

**CHECK OUT THE POLLS ON MY PAGE!**


End file.
